The present disclosure relates to a wire harness and a connection structure for a wire harness.
Conventionally, as shown in JP 2012-56368A for example, a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric automobile has included: a motor serving as a motive power source for vehicle travel; an inverter connected to the motor; and a high-voltage battery that supplies power to the inverter, and the inverter and the high-voltage battery have been connected by multiple electrical wires.
In the wire harness shown in JP 2012-56368A, as a countermeasure against electromagnetic noise, the periphery of the electrical wire is covered with an electromagnetic shield component. A braided member, which is an example of an electromagnetic shield component, is connected using, for example, a cylindrical conductive member (in JP 2012-56368A, a grounding pipe) and a band.